


Day Three Hundred Thirty-Two || Gateway

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [332]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Well, this isn't the job he set out to do, but it's one he'll see to the end. Politics aren't his strong suit. But at least he knows how to play escort.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [332]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Day Three Hundred Thirty-Two || Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to day 321!)

Well...this isn’t how he planned this journey to go, if he’s going to be honest with himself. When Itachi approached him with a plan to make a mountain of gold with what would likely be only average effort...well, he wasn’t about to say no. Sasuke isn’t a greedy young man, but he _is_ a bit desperate. Their family, fallen from grace when he was a boy when their homeland was conquered, are only shadows of their former glory and influence. If they could just get some of their money back...then surely the Uchiha name would have a fighting chance!

But that means earning it. Their new ruling class aren’t too fond of those able to wield the elements...and that’s made things hard. So a job like that Itachi had described - rescuing a kidnapped princess from the clutches of her personal hand mage gone rogue - seemed the perfect opportunity. Their magic would put them on good footing. Add in that it would be two on one, and...surely they couldn’t fail.

Plans, however, have a way of...changing.

Because while they _did_ indeed find the missing princess they’ve been looking for...there’s a slight _problem_. For Hinata, daughter of the king Hiashi of the line Hyūga, _was not kidnapped_. Or so she claims, backed up by the woman painted as the guilty party. Oh no...the tale was indeed far more complicated than that.

What Itachi had been told was that a woman - a mage and bequeathed to the princess when they were both only children - had stolen the princess away as a means of leverage for her escape. A citizen of a conquered land, she had been treated as an object, gifted to Hinata as a servant and plaything. The story went that her hatred had grown silently, never shown, until she stole the princess away to ensure her safety until reaching the border.

But...that’s not the truth, or so Hinata claims.

Itachi had held up a hand upon her rather blunt declaration of the true reason behind their being missing. “...your father was going to have you _killed_ …?”

The princes gave a grave nod. “...several weeks ago...he discovered a truth I’d been hiding from him for quite some time. My mother - his first wife - was n-not what she seemed. She was a mage, but kept it hidden from all. My powers woke when I was young, and it was my handmaid who helped me hide it, and helped to teach me.”

The brothers’ eyes had gone wide, exchanging a knowing glance.

Hinata’s eyes dropped somberly to the floor. “...I knew he’d be furious should he ever discover it, but also that - eventually - it would slip. And when it did, he f-flew into a rage. Forbade me from ever using it, and began seeking ways to strip a mage of their powers. It was then we began to plot an escape. But just as we were preparing, my father revealed his own plan: a coverup. He would have me killed, and place the blame on my handmaid: spin a tale of hate and jealousy when in fact...she’s my closest friend.”

“...so when you escaped, he altered the tale…”

“Yes. We’re fleeing for the northern border - the lands Hiashi lost in the last war, and my previous homeland,” the maiden mage then offered, stepping up. “We plan to find asylum there. If we do, Hinata will be safe...and I can try to find the remnants of my people. We just have to evade those like you seeking to take Hinata back. If they were to succeed...I can guarantee she’d be dead within a fortnight.”

Itachi hummed in thought, a hand at his chin. “...might I make a suggestion?”

The women exchanged a look, and then warily nodded.

“First, let me ask: have you any coin? Surely you need it to make such a journey. But I can’t imagine you were able to raid Hiashi’s coffers before you fled.”

At that, Hinata gave a hint of a smile. “...I have my inheritance.”

“What, on you?” Sasuke asked skeptically.

“In a manner of speaking, but...for safety, I can’t really tell you.”

“I see...forgive my brother, he often speaks before thinking,” the elder then apologized, tone hinting at Sasuke to curb his tongue with a glance. “Then perhaps we could make a bit of a deal…?”

“What _kind_ of deal…?”

“Well, when we began this quest, we sought to earn gold for our family by returning you ladies to the king. But now, we can hardly do so and keep our consciences happy. So what if we were to turn our intentions on their heads?”

“...meaning?” the handmaid asked.

“Rather than capture you...we could escort you. We know these lands well, and we are both adept in magic like yourselves. With which we could guide you through the safest routes, and help protect you...respectively.”

While the princess looked hopeful, her handmaid held out a bracing hand. “...why should we trust you?”

“I realize you have little more than our word to go on, but...in a sense, we know your struggle, ma’am. Our family was also assimilated unwillingly when we were conquered. It’s for them we work to refill our own coffers. In truth, we’ve little love for Hiashi...as mages, he sees us as lesser and tainted. By helping you, we could kill two birds with a single stone. Perhaps earn some coin, and also deliver a bit of a blow to the man who reduced our family to ruin.”

“...so you’re loyal not to Hiashi, but to yourselves...and your family.”

“And - out of necessity - coin. Should you agree to part with a small sum of the princess’ treasury, we’ll gladly lend you our aid.”

“And if someone were to offer you more to harm us?”

Itachi gave a wry smile. “Well...you also happen to have the advantage of being an enemy of our enemy. It will take more than that, I assure you.”

“...I think we should go with them,” Hinata had murmured, earning an uncertain glance from her companion.

“But, my lady…?”

“They’re right. We need help. And we have a common enemy.” There had been a small flicker of an emotion across her face at the word none of them could identify. “As far as I can s-see...we’ll all help one another. And it’s safer to travel together. Please…”

The mage sighed heavily. “...as you wish. But your safety is still my utmost priority, my lady.”

“I know.”

It was then, after a few more haggles over details, that the group of four had left the strange cave and took to the road. With only two horses between them, they maintained a slower pace to the next town. The mage had saddled up with Itachi, and Sasuke was stuck with the princess.

Thankfully, she hasn’t said much, just sitting behind him with a careful grip around his middle for balance. Sasuke’s never been too keen on women. Needless to say...he’s a bit unsteady.

“May I ask...which war saw you become citizens of my father’s nation…?”

“...it was when I was fairly small,” he manages to reply, tone a little terse with exasperation at the small talk. “Maybe five or so.”

“I see...the same, then, that I was given my handmaid. Only for the north to be conquered instead by the Namikaze king a few years later.”

“...that’s where we’re headed, eh?”

“Yes. We hope to find safety there.”

“What would they want with a princess no longer tied to a kingdom?”

“Their king and ours have a-always been at odds. My father’s loss to him left him embittered, and there’s been a long-standing stalemate between them. But unlike here...mages are free to live as they please in the north. It would be a personal blow if they played a hand in t-thwarting my father’s attempts to be rid of me. And even if no longer a princess by rite, I still carry royal blood.”

“Hn...never been one much for politics.”

That earns a soft laugh. “Nor have I. In all honesty...I’m glad to be rid of my title. It’s better suited to my sister.”

“...so, she’s a half-sister, then?”

“Yes...my mother died when I was four or so. Father then remarried, and soon had Hanabi. And after all of this, I wonder…”

“...what?”

“...if her death was planned as mine was. If Father remarried and had another child for fear that I would be like her…”

In spite of himself, Sasuke balks a bit in surprise. “...would he…?”

“...I can no longer assume he wouldn’t.”

Unsure what else to say, Sasuke instead looks up as they pass beneath an arch that houses a gateway into their next destination. The women need horses if they’re to make any decent pace. “...well, we’re here. My brother and I will buy the mounts. You two stay out of sight, and do your best to disguise yourselves. Speak to no one, and try not to leave the inn.”

“...right.”

With two rooms rented for the night, they settle the pair in before leaving for the livery.

“We’ll bring a meal with us,” Itachi promises. “Just be patient, if you would.”

“Thank you.”

Glancing to Hinata, Sasuke hesitates a moment. “...keep yourself safe until we get back.”

“...I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired sooo I'll be brief!
> 
> More of the old RP-turned-fic...thing. Kinda. I dunno how to describe it xD Fantasy stuff! Mages! Not-so-kidnapped princesses! Evil kings! All we need are some dragons and our checklist will be complete, right?
> 
> I dunno if I'll do more of this - I'm...unsure about a lot lately given just how DRAINING and busy life has been (and will be) for...a while. So forgive me with how much I'm falling behind, I just CANNOT keep up. But as always, I WILL FINISH THIS. It's just gonna stretch past.
> 
> ALSO! Since we ARE nearing the end, please PLEASE let me know somehow - be it comments here, messages on Tumblr, etc. - your top pick(s) for ideas from this challenge you'd like to see given more chapters! I AM going to take a fairly big break after this challenge cuz OOF, but I DO want to do some short multichap fics once I'm recuperated, so...if you have a favorite, let me know, and I'll see if I can do more with it!
> 
> Anyway, I reallllly need to sleep, so I'll leave it at that - thanks for reading!


End file.
